


Lydia is Always Right

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach House, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Of course Lydia is right.





	Lydia is Always Right

“So did you check the weather before we left Beacon Hills?”

“Yeah of course I did. Bright and sunny all week.”

“Was that for Beacon Hills or Fort Bragg? Because sweetheart I don't know if you've noticed, but there's a big storm coming our way.”

“Lydia you must be mistaken because there is no storm. We're completely fine darling.”

She looked over to him from where she was standing by the window. 

“Um Peter you mind doing the unpacking later and just come over to the window with me?” 

“Fine if it will make you happy I will come look.”

He had planned something to say when had done as she asked, but that statement went out of his head the minute he actually looked out the window. There it was. A huge mass of dark grey clouds was travelling towards them. 

Lydia had a look of satisfaction in her face knowing she was right and he had been proven wrong.

“Okay so we spend all day in bed instead of on the beach.” Peter added with a smirk.


End file.
